


Emma

by Sega64



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Amazon Emma, Dean Has a Daughter, Dean is a protective father, Emma Lives, Emma is a cockblock, Emma loves her dad, F/M, Gen, Hunter Emma, M/M, What things may have been like if Emma had survived, daddy!dean, mentions of Amelia and Sam's relationship, mentions of Castiel having sex with April, mentions of Dean having sex with Suzy Lee, mentions of other character's deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sega64/pseuds/Sega64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My mother knew me for a day before sending me off with these people that only cared that I carried on this tradition in right of passage. None of them really cared for me. I could have died today, but my father saved me. He doesn't know me, knew I was here to kill him, and he still put my life before his..."</p><p>Both hunters kept a close eye on the girl for a long time, but eventually there was a bit of trust. Dean knew nothing about taking care of a teenage girl who knew nothing about the world, but he did his best for her.</p><p>Before long, Emma was calling Dean "Dad" and Sam "Uncle Sammy". The first time that title came out of her mouth while she hugged Dean before bed one night, he felt his world shift and his heart stop for just a second. He loved his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emma

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my awesome beta Corbella0417 <3
> 
> So, this was something that had been on my mind for a while- What if Emma really had turned against the Amazons and followed Dean?** Just to be clear, this is much more a summary than it is a story** I wanted to cover some points in the series as I thought they could maybe have been, and there of course would be a lot more I would want to cover or go into more detail on, but that would take forever and I have other works to finish! So maybe I'll add parts and make this part of a series later, cuz I would like to eventually have Emma and Claire meet :p

Sam raised his gun and the young girl turned to look at him, her eyes going monstrous. She turned to face Dean again, her expression morphing from aggressive to pleading, helpless- a manipulation tactic to tug on Dean's heart strings, of course. Dean knew this, but it didn't matter.

"Please, don't let him hurt me," Emma begged. But Sam pulled the trigger... And Dean was pulling her away- the bullet finding a new, unintended target in his side.

She was his daughter, after all. His protective instincts had kicked in with her cry for help.

The last thing he remembered was looking up at his daughter's shocked and confused face as Sam rushed to his side, the world fading to black.

When Dean awoke next, he was in a bed with a pain shooting through his right side. He opened his eyes to see Sam just finishing patching him up.

"I'm sorry, Dean."

And Dean was unsure as to whether he was apologizing for shooting him, or for killing Emma, which Dean was sure he must have done.

But when he turned to see the girl sitting in a chair at the other side of the room, quietly watching him, Dean looked to his younger brother in disbelief.

It was explained that after having shot him, Sam had turned to aim his gun at Emma once again, but the girl put her hands up in surrender with tears in her eyes. She begged again in a broken voice, apologized for what her intentions had been and for the monster she was.

Against everything Sam knew, he decided to give her a chance, and together, they had done what they could to help Dean. They had conversed in that space of time, Emma describing what her three days of life had been like, and Sam believed that perhaps he had made the right choice in not killing her.

"My mother knew me for a day before sending me off with these people that only cared that I carried on this tradition in right of passage. None of them really cared for me. I could have died today, but my father saved me. He doesn't know me, knew I was here to kill him, and he still put my life before his..."

Both hunters kept a close eye on the girl for a long time, but eventually there was a bit of trust. Dean knew nothing about taking care of a teenage girl who knew nothing about the world, but he did his best for her.

Before long, Emma was calling Dean "Dad" and Sam "Uncle Sammy". The first time that title came out of her mouth while she hugged Dean before bed one night, he felt his world shift and his heart stop for just a second. He loved his daughter.

Emma's growth and development had slowed, but was still much quicker than normal. Dean had to admit that although it was easier not having to worry about a baby or a child, he hated that he did not get those moments with her. He would have loved to watch her pass milestones like most parents do. But this was her, and he would take her as she was.

The brothers taught her as much as they could and were thankful that she was a quick learner. Though Dean had sworn he would never raise a child as a hunter, on Emma's insistence to repent for her kind and to possibly stop other children of monsters from becoming evil, they occasionally took her on hunts. It was agreed she would only join them on those cases they considered easy or ones that involved children. Dean had Sam be like a tutor for her on their moments of downtime, teaching her a little of this and that and sometimes even giving her homework that she would roll her eyes at.

Then came the days when women began to think that the girl hanging onto Dean's arm was his girlfriend. At first it was funny, but then Emma began to use it purposely to keep women at bay. Dean had tried to tell the women that she was his daughter, but of course, no one would believe that. Dean tried to get her to stop being a cockblock, but she would not relent. She claimed she just thought it was funny, but admitted to Sam she did not want some bimbo taking her dad's attention away from her.

Dean got his payback when guys tried to pick her up and he would put an arm around her shoulders, giving them a death glare. She would whine and pout, but no sleazebag was going to take advantage of his baby girl.

Emma did her best to keep Sam grounded when hallucinations of Lucifer began to take over. She helped as much as she could, talked him through those scary visions, and Sam was grateful for her. But it could only last so long...

When the day came that Sam lost it, Emma cried and Dean frantically searched for someone or something that could help. When Dean came back with a man named Emanuel and a demon named Meg, Emma did not know what to think, but she trusted her father.

Meg had asked who the chick with them was as if Emma was not even in the room and teased Dean about bringing his fragile girlfriend along as demon bait. When Emma retorted that she was an amazon and Dean's daughter, Meg had cocked an eyebrow at Dean, and he squared his shoulders and clenched his jaw, daring her to say anything about it. She didn't.

Then Meg revealed to Emma that Emanuel was none other than Castiel, the angel her uncle Sammy had told her about. If Emma were inclined to believe demons were capable of compassionate emotions, judging by the way the demon spoke about the angel, she would bet Meg had feelings for Castiel. She could not know for certain, but there was one thing Emma did know.

Her dad loved this man- this angel.

He loved him, but he had never told him. And the last time they parted ways, it was not as friends. This so-called angel was the reason Uncle Sammy was broken. The last time they had seen him, they thought he had died.

Emma did not bother explaining to Castiel who she was or her relationship to the boys. Her initial reaction was to lash out at this man who was responsible for the condition Sam was in and for betraying her father, but she remembered what Sam had told her. Castiel had been desperate and his intentions had been good, albeit misguided. He had done more good than harm and had saved them many times. Sam had forgiven Castiel, and Emma thought maybe she should too. She needed to take a breath and calm down, but she was finding it difficult. That is, until she saw the way Dean looked at Castiel when he thought no one was watching. There was love and remorse in those eyes. He still wanted him, and that was all Emma cared about.

She had thought she would find a way to bring them back together, maybe try and jump start Castiel's memories after this mess was over and Sam was ok. She figured that even if he did not get his memory back, there was still something there. She could feel the energy between them and she could see the expression on Castiel's face when he looked at Dean. It was as though he was trying to access a lost memory, trying to remember where he may have seen or met Dean before. He had asked as much and Dean told him it must have just been déjà vu.

Emma had asked her father why he did not want to tell Castiel the truth, and he told her he did not want to see the guilt he knew would be in Castiel's eyes if he knew what he had done. "He wouldn't forgive himself."

Without her father to help, she wondered if Castiel would ever regain his memory. But when Dean came back with a perfectly sane Sam and no Castiel, she knew it may not matter anymore. When Dean explained that Castiel had actually fully regained his memory and told her what Castiel had done to help Sam, she suddenly found herself without grudges. She forgave him and silently thanked him.

Time passed and Emma would sometimes hear her father on a call with Meg, asking her about Castiel. Once, as she stepped up to the motel room door with the key dangling from her hand, she stopped as she heard Dean's voice within. He was praying. She heard him asking whatever Devine power there may be to please help his friend and she felt her heart ache on her father's behalf. She made sure to drop the keys and make enough noise to give Dean warning of her presence before entering the room.

She did her own research to try and find a way to help him, and Sam would help her look when he could. Dean never brought him up and he told them to leave it alone, that Meg would keep an eye on him. She did not approve, but she did not really have an option since she was not having even the smallest amount of luck in finding some kind of information that may be helpful.

Emma was glad for distractions big or small. When her father and uncle set out on another mission against Dick Roman, she was all in, despite Dean’s wishes. She was intrigued by the girl they found, Charlie, who was a new source of information as well as a potential victim that needed protecting. The girl was a quirky genius that frequently used references from movies, books, and TV shows Emma had yet to experience. She made a note to see what they were all about with Dean and Sam later.

There was also a feeling of importance and guardianship Emma felt toward Charlie in the brief time they knew one another. Charlie knew nothing of monsters and all the wicked things in the world. It was unfortunate that she was thrust full force into the knowledge and peril of their existence. Before they parted ways, Emma gave her some newcomers tips for figuring out who the bad guys are and how to gank them if need be. “I would suggest just keeping your distance if you can help it, though. Don’t hesitate to call if you need anything.” Although Charlie had said she hoped to never see the boys again, Emma still passed her number to her with a smile.

Finally the day came when they got a call from Meg. Castiel was awake.  
Sam and Dean rushed to the hospital and Emma waited to hear from them back at the motel.

When Dean called her, she answered her phone with high hopes for good news, but at the sound of her father's broken voice, her heart sank. Castiel was awake, but not all was well. Apparently, he was not all there, and very much resembled a patient that belonged in a psych facility or ward who needed an assigned guardian- but he still had his angel mojo at least. What made matters worse was the sudden appearance of a new prophet and a tablet that was said to be the word of God. Now angel and demons alike were both after this young prophet and Castiel refused to be involved in conflict.

“Castiel… do you remember me?” she asked the first time they met again since he had regained his memory.

“Hello, Emma,” Castiel smiled warmly at her and she smiled back. “You have your father’s smile.” He stepped forward and gently brushed a few stray hairs from her face. “You’re beautiful.”

He knew. Without a word from anyone, Castiel had known Emma was Dean’s daughter.

Castiel seemed to have become extremely attached to the demon Meg, and it made Emma irritable. From what Sam had told her, it was very likely that Castiel had feelings for her father that were more than just a profound bond. Emma wanted to ask the angel how he would describe his relationship with Dean, but the time was never right and Castiel was always to aloof to answer a simple question properly. “Birdbrain,” she called him once when he was behaving particularly flighty. He responded by booping her nose.

Things only seemed to spiral downward from then on. Those horrible creatures called Leviathan were on their way to execute a plan of massive catastrophic proportions. Emma, Dean, Sam, Meg, and Castiel geared up to fight. Two hunters, an amazon, a demon, and an angel went in to take down the Leviathan, guns blazing.

Emma was just behind Kevin with Sam in the lead as they burst into the lab doors. They were just in time to see Dean stab the bone through Dick Roman’s throat. For a moment it was as though time stopped. Black ooze began to flow through the monster’s nose and mouth like blood, and the bastard had a conniving smirk on his face. The rest of them stood, breath held in anticipation for what came next. Emma felt a pulsation of energy emanating from the creature and a feeling of foreboding filled her. She tried to scream out for them to get away, reaching for them, but Sam pulled her back.

It was too late.

There was a sort of explosion, Sam covered Emma protectively, Kevin on her other side. When things felt as though they had settled, they stood and turned to see the white lab covered in splatters of black leviathan juices. Dean and Castiel were nowhere to be seen.

The panic overwhelmed her. “Dad!” She called out. “Castiel!” She turned to Sam with concern etched into her features, her body tense. His expression was not reassuring, looking lost as well. “Uncle Sammy, where-”

The voice of the demon Emma had come to know as Crowley interrupted her question. He was vile and callous, out for himself and using whoever he could to get what he desired. That was what demons did, of course. He had wanted the Leviathan out of the way and now they were. He was the number one threat once more.  
Crowley had snickered at their concern to the whereabouts of the hunter and angel. He informed them that Dean and Castiel were standing just a bit too close to exploding Dick and most likely were sent to Purgatory right along with him. “Probably going to make a delightful feast for some of their old monster friends down there.”

Emma barely remembered rushing forward in a rash decision to attack the despicable monster disguised in a man’s skin. She barely remembered seeing the flick of his wrist, throwing her across the room, her head cracking against the wall as she crashed into it before falling in a heap to the floor a second later. The last thing she had heard before darkness overtook her was the snap of fingers; the last thing she saw as she feebly raised her head, two demons appearing and disappearing with the prophet. The last thing she thought, “I failed.”

When Emma regained consciousness, she was staring up at the ceiling of the impala. Her attempt to move had her crying out in pain. Sam turned back to look at her from the driver’s seat. He told her not to move- she very likely had a broken rib and a concussion. He was taking her to a hospital.

It had taken Emma two months to completely recover from a couple of broken ribs. The entire time she continued her search for her father as best she could, researching anything she could find on purgatory. Unfortunately she found nothing that would aid her. There was no getting out of purgatory.

Sam had sunk into some sort of depression. He always wore this brooding expression and it seemed he was having this constant war within himself. He hardly paid attention when Emma spoke to him, and it was as though he had given up before he even started. Emma had been unable to rely on him for much more than getting food and supplies they needed. He did not hunt for a while, and when Emma was up and well again, she had to drag him out to cases she would find. It was just something to distract him and get his head back in the game.

Emma was hurting. She knew Sam was hurting as well, but she needed him and he just seemed like a husk of the person he used to be. Emma would cry hoping in vain that her father was alright- that Castiel was alright and taking care of him. She had to believe they had each other; Castiel promised. “Please be with him, Castiel,” she would whisper into the darkness of the room before falling asleep each night.

Months had passed and the vast amount of research and snagged monsters and demons held for information all turned up dead ends. Emma was losing hope.

Sam was taking to normal life a lot better than Emma liked. He had begun working as a handyman at the motel they currently resided in and it seemed they would be calling it home for a while. Emma never stopped searching for Dean, trying anything she could with any information she found or was told about. Nothing worked. When she needed a break from the disappointment and pain, she still went out and worked small jobs on her own, occasionally teaming up with Garth and other hunters Sam was familiar with.

Garth was the only one that knew who and what Emma was, and Emma was awed at how easily Garth had welcomed her as a fellow hunter. Although Sam had assured her that the guy was good people and that she had nothing to worry about, she had been tentative to allow Sam to share her story. But Sam had been right. Garth was like a duck, letting it slide right off his back like water and going with the flow. She liked him. She knew her dad and uncle thought Garth could be a tad overwhelming, but he had a way of making her feel at ease. She was always accepted and never judged by him.

When she received a call from Sam one day while he was out buying groceries, she was not expecting him to say he had hit a dog and was now being pushed into taking the dog home. Emma had never been around dogs and the furry creature made her uneasy when Sam walked in the door with him.

“Relax, he’s a good boy. He just needs to rest up and get better and then maybe we can find another home for him.”

The dog’s new home was not as temporary as Sam had claimed it would be. Sam had attempted to deny his attachment to the dog, even refusing to give him a name for the longest time, but eventually there was no denying that he was completely Sam’s. Emma had kept her distance for the most part, but would set water and food out for it when Sam was out or busy.

As luck would have it, it had turned out that the very veterinarian that had patched the dog up was living in the same motel. Sam had taken a liking to this woman, and at her prodding he had finally given the dog a name- Riot. Emma was not surprised when he would not come home some nights. She had met the woman, Amelia, and though there was something about her that just rubbed Emma the wrong way, very likely her air of pretentiousness, Sam seemed happy and comfortable in her presence. Emma made plans to go off on her own for a while.

There was a void she could not fill and being in her Uncle Sam’s company did not help. She felt weighted down and constantly reminded of her missing father, which Sam was being no help in finding. Sam could have his little slice of happiness. She needed to find her father and bring him home.

Emma had a sudden realization one restless night. It had been several weeks since she had left Sam to be on her own and something had been nagging relentlessly at her subconscious. Her eyes shot open and she sat bolt upright. “Oh, my God, Kevin!” With all her focus on finding Dean and trying to keep Sam on track, she had completely forgotten about the prophet. She wondered whether Sam had remembered or heard anything from him at all, but she doubted it. He would have mentioned something to her wouldn’t he?

Sleep did not come to her that night. She spent the hours trying to figure out what her plan of action should be, where Crowley might be hiding him. Days later she came upon a demon, and again she questioned what it may know of purgatory. When she received no satisfactory answers, she asked about Kevin. The demon had no fight left in him and revealed that Kevin had escaped months ago.

Emma had reached out to Charlie for help on tracking him down, and after several more days, they found him. Surprisingly, the computer hacking genius and the prophet wanted to stay with her and help locate Dean. Emma thanked them, but told them she did not want to drag them into anything. However, they were stubborn and would not let her pull away. She would go off on her cases alone, and sometimes be out for days, but she knew she had a place to come back to with two people she count on for support.

It was months- many hunts, battles, and bruises later- when Emma got a call from an unknown number. She could have sworn her heart stopped at the sound of her father’s voice on the other end. She asked where he was so she could get to him but he told her to stay put; he was coming to her. When Emma opened the door hours later to see her father standing there, tears streamed down her face, “I missed you so much, Daddy.” She sobbed as she threw her arms around him in a desperate embrace, his arms wrapping around her tightly as well. “I tried,” she choked out, “I tried so hard to find you. I tried everything, but I-”

“Shhh,” Dean soothed her, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head. “It’s ok, baby girl. I’m here now.”

They went into the motel room and Emma cried a bit longer, clutching at the shirt her father wore, her tears soaking into it. It took a moment for her to realize Castiel was not with him. Her father looked pained when asked, and Emma feared what he had to tell her. He asked for her to wait until Sam arrived to tell his story.

“Why aren’t you with Sam, by the way? You shouldn’t be running off by yourself.”

“Let’s wait ‘til Uncle Sammy gets here to tell you that story.” Dean raised his eyebrow at that, but left it alone for the meantime. “By the way, Dad, I’m perfectly capable of being on my own.”

“No you’re not, you’re only a year old. Still just a baby,” he laughed lightly and ruffled her hair.

Emma wrinkled her nose and shoved him away playfully, smoothing her hair again. “Shut up.”

When Sam arrived, Dean was shocked and disappointed to hear how easily he had given up the search for him and Castiel. What was worse was the fact that Kevin had tried in vain to reach Sam, but Sam had thrown out his phones without a second thought.

Emma felt a pang of guilt as her father played the voicemails Kevin had left months ago. She was at fault for the time he was alone, but Kevin had assured her that he forgave her and understood the precedence the search for her father had taken.

“Dad!” She interrupted Dean’s scolding. Dean and Sam turned to look her. “Kevin is fine now.” She told her story and explained the events involving her, Charlie, and Kevin. Dean had gone through the motions of surprise, pride in his daughter, anger with Sam, and relief that it had been dealt with. Dean had not forgiven Sam easily, but Emma could see her father was trying to work things out. They were family, and despite angry words that were flung back and forth, she knew they both cared for one another.

Dean went next and told them of what happened during his time in purgatory, his expression forlorn as he recalled his inability to hold onto Castiel and bring him home.

“So Cas is dead? You saw him die?” Sam asked.

“I saw enough,” was Dean’s firm and simple response. They left it alone. Sam and Emma were at a loss for what to say to the hunter who just lost his best friend.

Emma began to worry one night when her father told them he felt like he was seeing Castiel. Emma was certain he was seeing a ghost. Not literally, but in the sense that his longing for the angel was making him see things that were not there. He was depressed. “Survivor’s guilt,” Sam had called it.

Emma had been laying on the bed in the motel room listening to Sam on his laptop at the table going over clues of the recent freak disappearances of a variety of people surrounded by freak natural events, when they heard the unmistakable sound of Castiel’s voice from the bathroom.

“Hello, Dean.”

They were all in disbelief at the angel’s sudden reappearance. What was more of a concern to Dean was the fact that Castiel claimed he had no memory of how he got out. Dean remembered every detail with clarity all the sights, smells, and pains of purgatory- how could Castiel not remember his escape?

Emma squinted her eyes with scrutiny when Castiel’s statement of being dirty was followed up by Dean’s remark of, “Purgatory will do that to you.” Dean had probably thought his subtle smirk had gone unnoticed, but she caught it as well as the light blush that had begun to appear on Castiel's cheeks before he turned away. Emma shot a glance in Sam’s direction and saw Sam stifling a smirk of his own.

Wariness aside, Emma saw the look in his eyes, the unspoken words in his body language as he shifted in his seat when Castiel emerged, fresh and clean from the bathroom. “Better?” the angel had asked, and she giggled lightly. Castiel gave her a curious stare that she waved off. “You look great, Cas.”

As it turned out, the guilt eating away at Dean was unwarranted. Castiel had corrected his warped memory and shown him that it was Castiel’s choice alone that led him to being trapped in purgatory. Dean was still clearly upset over his reasoning to stay, to do penance, and concerned over his mysterious resurrection, but he let it be for a while.

A few days later, Emma and Sam happened to arrive back at the hotel they were currently staying at. Sam had gone to collect evidence and she had gone on a food run. Castiel had been tagging along since he had been back and Emma was happy to see that he and Dean had been staying close to one another. She had the inkling that there was more to what happened in purgatory than Dean had let on. When she and Sam entered the motel room that night, her speculation was pretty much proven.

They first heard Dean’s words as they opened the door, “Don’t you ever even think of hurting yourself, you hear me?” And when they stepped into the room, Dean was standing over Castiel who sat on the bed. His hands held Castiel’s face and he leaned down, kissing the angel gently.

Emma let the jubilant gasp escape her before she had a chance to think, Sam attempting to push her back out of the room just a bit too late. Dean jumped back from Castiel, and Castiel turned away. Dean stumbled over his words, trying to make an excuse as to the position they had been caught in.

“Dad, it’s ok.”

“It’s about time actually,” Sam smiled at him.

The blush creeped up Dean’s face and he rubbed at the back of his neck. “I don’t- I- I-”

Castiel turned to smile at them, “I told you. You should have more faith in your family, Dean.”

Emma smiled brightly at him, “You’re family too, Cas.”

It was made blatantly clear that there was definitely something strange going on with Castiel's reappearance when they rescued the angel Samandriel. Castiel had been petrified during the time that Sam and Dean had been trying to break down the door to reach Samandriel. When they finally cleared the room and run back outside to where Casteel should have been waiting with Samandriel safe and sound, they were taken aback to find that Castiel had in fact killed the angel instead. He claimed Samandriel had been compromised, but his stone-faced expression along with his robotic tone and lack of remorse led them to believe the problem was something else entirely. The blood that had fallen from his eye, did nothing to ease their apprehension in taking the angel's word before he disappeared.

When they worked with Charlie on their next case involving mysterious death which somehow tied to her LARPing realm, Emma was relieved. She saw the giddy childlike joy her father was failing to suppress when they explored the campgrounds, and was glad it seemed to be taking his mind off his worry over Castiel. When Charlie blamed Dean over Sam's loss of his newly found normalcy with Amelia, Emma internally fist pumped but said nothing. However, when Dean claimed it was for the best, stating that, "In this life, you can't afford attachments. You just got to let go." Charlie read between the lines and his dreary tone and asked if he had broken up with someone too. 

Emma bit her lip with worry over fragility of the new topic. As close as she had become with Charlie, she had not yet told her of her father and the angel's relationship. Emma gave a mixed sigh of relief and disappointment when Dean brushed the question off. The rest of the case was a whirl of joy at watching her father really get into his character in the LARPing world. The pathetic man who had been behind the magic being used to enslave a fairy, was not much of a threat with the four of them against him. After it was all put to rest, Sam and Emma joined in donning garb and fighting one last battle together as part of Charlie's court.

And so life went on. Perilous adventure after perilous adventure, and Castiel and Dean stuck together. Emma had known her father had a difficult time admitting to his emotions and it was a bittersweet moment when he had told her that he had finally told Castiel he loved him. It was unfortunate that it had taken Castiel nearly killing Dean for him to say it. But it was those very words that broke through whatever mind control he was under and spared Dean’s life.

Castiel had disappeared for a while and as usual the team had their ups and downs. Emma worked her cases and joined her father and uncle on occasion, checking in frequently to see how things were going. Time went on.

They had their wins and they had their losses, made some friends and lost some. Emma related to Benny, and trusted in Dean’s judgement on the man he brought back from purgatory. He had played a part in Dean coming to terms with his affections for Castiel and was very much like a brother to him. When he sacrificed himself for Sam, she mourned with her father.

Emma had found that apparently even being in a relationship with an angel was not easy. Dean and Castiel had their fights like any other couple, they even broke up a couple of times and made regrettable decisions. During one of their breakups, Castiel had slept with a woman who turned out to be a reaper. Emma was told that she had deceived him and then turned around and killed him. Dean was having a difficult time forgiving him for that, and it was the longest break up they had had. Sam was caught in the middle of the drama and vented to Emma during one of their phone calls. It seemed Dean had went ahead and slept with a former porn star in retaliation, gloating that he had crossed an item off his bucket list. Emma had reprimanded Dean over the phone and told him to stop being such a child. “Do you feel better now?” At his lack of response she told him to suck it up and talk and make up with the angel already. Though they worked past it enough to work together, they did not reenter their relationship again for a long time.

Emma cried for days when she was told that Kevin died. She needed time and space from her father after that- she had warned her father about letting some angel occupy Sam’s body without his conscious consent. Emma had been attached to Kevin after all the time she and Charlie had spent with him. They had been their own trio for a while and it would take time for her to come to terms with his passing.

Alexis was a league all her own. She and Emma had clashed, but eventually found common ground. In a sense, she understood her loyalty to the vampires that took her in, but was glad she was able to get past her Stockholm Syndrome and get out. Sheriff Jody Mills was like a maternal figure to her and now she would be the same for Alexis. The girl was in good hands.

Sam and Dean had omitted terrible information from Emma. When she finally found out what her father had done, she was speechless. Dean had taken on the Mark of Cain and he was losing himself to it. Another heavy battle was on the horizon and Emma lost sleep with worry. She drove for hours the night they went after Metatron. When she arrived, she was met with the heartbreaking sight of Sam holding onto Dean’s lifeless body. Emma dropped to her knees and clutched onto her father as well.

Seeing an angel shed tears over the death of a human was something others would never experience. Castiel had lost the man he loved and was helpless in doing anything about it. He had raised him from perdition, healed him countless times, fallen from grace and rebelled against his heavenly family for him. Now tears cascaded down his face onto the man he held in his arms, unable to bring his hunter back.

For the next few days, Emma and Castiel consoled one another. It was not until Hannah called on Castiel to assist her in trying to repair damages done, did Castiel take his leave. Emma and Sam both had refused to burn Dean’s body, and against Emma’s better judgement, she did not fight against Sam’s decision to summon Crowley in an attempt to make a deal to bring Dean back. However, Crowley never came. When Emma and Sam returned upstairs to Dean’s room, Dean’s body was gone. A note was left, “Let me go.”

They did not let go of course. Sam had gone off on his own this time around. Emma could not help but be relieved at his determination in finding Dean this time around. She left him to his devices, not sure she wanted to know the means he was going to in order to get the information he sought.

Finally Sam pinpointed Dean’s location. Emma was horrified to learn that her father was now a demon. Emma joined Sam in his pursuit for Dean and eventually caught up with him. She found that Dean would not even make eye contact with her and she was unsure as to whether or not she should be grateful. She saw them slip into black pools and felt her stomach turn. There was a fight between her uncle and her demon dad when suddenly another man joined in, attacking Dean. With Dean distracted, Sam and Emma were able to catch him off guard and capture him, bringing him back to the bunker.

Sam began to try and cure Dean, the same way he had done with Crowley. It seemed to be working, but then Dean got out of his binds and came after Sam. Emma had been out and Castiel had barely gotten there in time to detain him once more. Sam continued administering blood and eventually, Dean was cured, but the mark remained on his arm.

When Dean was un-cuffed and unbound, he went to each of them and apologized. First Sam- he held his brother tight and apologized for what he had put him through and forced him to do. Next he took Emma in his arms and kissed her forehead, apologizing as she wept into his chest. Finally, he went to Castiel. The two men stared at one another for over a minute before Dean stepped forward to press his lips to Castiel’s, a single tear streaming down his face. “I’m so sorry Cas.”

“Me too. I missed you, Dean.”

The good that came from the situation was that all events had apparently brought with them some clarity. Dean and Castiel reconciled after all that time and that night, Sam and Emma decided to go out in order to elude the sounds of Dean and Castiel’s making up for lost time.

There were still many issues they would have to work through. Emma knew the end of all these escapades in their fights against evil were nowhere near close to being over. Despite all the hardships they endured and the frequent threat to their lives, Emma would never regret turning from her Amazonian family and fighting alongside her father, becoming the first of her kind to also be labeled a bona fide hunter. She was never forced into this life, she was happy with her chosen path. She was fighting for a greater good and learning as she went. Two human hunters, an angel, and an Amazon hunter- a family. Emma, her uncle, and her dads, fighting against the evils of the world, together.


End file.
